


What A Tangled Web

by vic15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Cheating, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, Yikes, random oc that is of zero importance, sorry if it’s ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic15/pseuds/vic15
Summary: In which Piper cheats on Jason, and Percy... comforts him.





	1. Girls suck.

Jason slammed the door to the Zeus cabin, burying his face in his hands. He went over to his bed on the floor, collapsing down and taking a few short breaths. Hr attempted not to cry, hearing someone knocking on his door. 

“Go away.” He snapped, not turning to check who was there as the door opened anyway. 

“Jason..” Percy shut the door, crossing his arms and walking over. “Could you explain what the hell happened back there? You snapped at her.”

Jason shook his head. “No. I don’t want to, Percy. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Percy sat down on the floor beside him, leaning back on his hands, his dark hair falling into his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched. Jason couldn’t tell if Percy was angry with him, or just annoyed after what he’d done. 

“Listen, bro.” Percy leaned forward, looking at Jason. “That wasn’t cool. Piper didn’t do anything to you, she’s upset and Annabeth’s upset. They’re gonna kick your ass if you don’t—“

“She cheated on me.” Jason locked eyes with Percy, biting on his lip. His eyes were filled with tears as he took off his glasses to wipe them, looking away from Percy. Percy sat speechless for a few seconds before shaking his head. 

“No way, Jason. Piper? No. She would never do that to you. You love each other. She’s way too... nice. I know Piper, she wouldn’t do that. Why do you think she did?”

“I saw her.” Jason put his glasses back on and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “With a guy last night. They were sneaking out nodding, heading gods know where. She was laughing and holding hands with him. They kissed a couple of times. She’s all ‘oh I hope my boyfriend doesn’t see us, hehe’. I wanted to throw up. It was disgusting.”

Percy frowned and tried to think of some sort of other explanation. “What kind of kiss? Like it could have been... friendly little kisses. Like with Leo, or one of her brothers.”

“They were kisses, Perce. Like.. big kisses. And he’s an Apollo kid, I've noticed him around. 

“Huh.” Percy huffed. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to. What’s his name?”

Jason snorted. “Nathan Epicas, I think. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, muscular and oh-so charming.”

“That sounds like some pretty weird things to notice.” Percy raised an eyebrow. He raised up His hands when Jason gave him an angry glance. “I’m joking, man. Just... trying to lighten the mood. 

Jason nodded, picking up his pillow and fiddling with it. “Well, I sort on had a crush on him. But it’s not like I was going to do anything, I was with Piper. Also, I’m definitely not going to now. And if you tell anyone that I told you any of this, I swear to the gods—“

Percy laughed a bit, holding up his hands. “It’s okay, Jason. I won’t. I swear. I just... didn’t know that you liked guys. That’s pretty.. shocking.”

“Hilarious. And that’s because I haven’t told you before. I was also dating Piper, so I really didn’t think that anyone needed to know.” Jason shook his head. “But I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Sure.” Percy nodded, looking out the window. “Annabeth and Piper are on their way over, man.”

Jason’s head snapped towards the window, and he cursed under his breath. “Okay. I’m out. Screw this.” He stood up, heading for the door. 

Percy grabbed his arm. “Hey, wait up, man, I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah?” Jason looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, then pulled Percy out the door.


	2. It’s not that gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason hang out in the woods.

The two teens walked in the woods together, trying to make light of the situation. Jason was understandably very upset, and Percy really wanted to make him feel better. They talked about random things, spewing out whatever popped into their heads first. They laughed over stupid jokes and bad puns and generally had a good time. 

They saw a couple of monsters, which the powerful demigods took care of in seconds. It was relaxing to them at this point. They could do it easily, without giving it all that much thought. To them, these monsters were just a minor inconvenience. 

Jason thought about that. Monsters that wanted to kill them were something common and mundane at this point, but he was getting all worked up about two people kissing. He climbed over a dead tree, biting down on his lip. He still loved Piper. He loved her so much. 

Jason walked alongside Percy, looking over at him. He seemed pretty relaxed, his dark hair blowing around, his pretty eyes and bright smile made Jason smile too. It wasn’t a romantic thing. No way. Percy was his bro. He liked guys, and he know how attractive Percy was, but he never thought about him in that kind of way. They were just friends. 

Percy frowned, as he noticed Jason staring at him. “Something the matter?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jason shook his head quickly. His cheeks pink. 

Percy shrugged, smirking at him. “What are you doing then? Checking me out?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughed when he saw Jason’s cheeks turn turn pink, then patted his shoulder. 

“I was joking, man.” Percy laughed. He knew he probably wasn’t doing that. Percy felt that he wasn’t nearly as impressive looking as Jason himself. He wasn’t as tall or mature or as muscular looking as he was. He saw himself as a pretty regular looking guy. He had a lot of flaws. 

“I was just distracted. Thinking I guess.” Jason shrugged. “What do you think Piper and Annabeth are gonna say to us?”

Percy hummed, tapping his chin. “They’re gonna be mad at you, and wonder why we ran away from them. Then Annabeth will hit me for kidnaping you.”

“You didn’t kidnap me. I kidnapped you.”

Percy shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m not gonna tell them that. Can’t have them think we’re running away from them. Then they’ll 100% know how scared we are of them.”

“You mean terrified.’

“Exactly.” Percy nodded, moving a bit closer. “I was thinking about what you said earlier. About liking guys. Like... how did you know?”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, how did you know you liked guys? What does crushing on a guy feel like?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. Percy was avoiding eye contact with him, his face red with... embarrassment, maybe? “Do you have a crush on a guy—“

“No, no.” Percy shook his head. “I was just wondering. Just in case it happened to me, I guess. I really don’t know what it’s like.”

“It’s like.. how you’d feel for a girl, but for a guy? I don’t know, Percy.” Jason shook his head, laughing. “If you think you have a crush on a guy, you can tell me.”

Percy shrugged. “There’s been some guys that I’ve.. I’m not really sure. I’ve never thought about it much. Like, there was... this one guy. I’m not telling you who he is, cause he’s dead now. But he was handsome and really nice to me. Charismatic and... I dunno. I was thinking about it, and I might of actually... liked him. At the time.” He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. “I dunno, man. Please don’t tell Annabeth about this. And if she figured out who the guy is, I think she’d be upset about it.”

“No problem, man. What happens in these woods, stays in these woods.” I grinned. Percy smiled back, and seemed relieved. “But really, if you want to ever talk about this stuff with me, I’m all ears. You’re my best friend.”

Percy smirked at that. “Thanks, bro. I don’t know if I’ll actually figure it out. I don’t think I can figure it out until there’s actually a dude I like, and we, like...” Percy trailed off, and Jason smirked. 

Jason wasn’t sure what came over him, but he smirked, grabbing Percy by the waist, pulling him close. “And you, what?”

Percy blushed beet red, taken off guard by Jason’s sudden boldness. “We-We... I..” he stuttered, the let out a breath. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulled him close for a deep kiss. 

They stayed like that for a minute, arms wrapping around each other, and hands exploring. Jason grabbed at Percy’s ass, while Percy tugged Jason’s hair. Their lips and tongues intertwined, Percy moaning softly from the heat of it. 

 

Jason wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing, holding Percy up against a tree as he rubbed his ass and thighs, hooking his thumbs under his jeans, practically begging to pull them off. They kept this up until they had to break for air, looking into each other’s eyes. It was obvious how much they wanted each other, but Jason pulled away, shaking his head. “N-No. this is wrong.” He swallowed. “You have a girlfriend.”

Percy’s eyes widened, as if he was just realizing this. “I know, but..” he bit down on his lip. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t a cheater. “I’m sorry. Fuck.” He looked away, covering his mouth with one hand. 

Jason shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He looked Percy over, licking his lips. He’d been wanting to do that for a while, though he would never admit it. Not even to himself. He wanted to do it again, but restrained himself, moving over to Percy and rubbing his arm. “I won’t tell Annabeth. It was an accident.”

Percy looked up at Jason, his eyes red as he stared at him. He pulled Jason down into another kiss, a shorter one this time. They both shut their eyes, wrapping their arms around each other. Percy couldn’t believe what he was doing, and didn’t intend to end this kids, but Jason pushed him away. 

“What the fu—“ Percy stopped and swallowed, following Jason’s gaze, over to someone standing nearby, her arms crossed. 

“Piper.” Jason stood up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets. His cheeks were red, and Piper looked very angry.


	3. Fights and Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three fight. Piper is understandably upset to see her boyfriend making out with one of her best friend’s.

“So,” Piper began, taking a step towards us, “first you lash out at me over lunch, then you run off with Percy, and now you... make out with Percy?” She was angry, that was clear. Her fists were clenched and there were tears in her eyes. 

Jason swallowed, staying close to Percy. He stared at his girlfriend, shaking his head with a panicked expression. “No, I... Well you’re one to talk, You’re the one cheating on me” He snapped. Thunder was heard in the distance, and the sky was beginning to darken as Jason and Percy glared at Piper. Piper scowled, glancing up. Weather at camp almost never changed. 

Piper swallowed. “Jason, I never— how did you—“ she shook her head, suddenly very defensive. “So you go around behind my back, making out in the woods? What about Annabeth? She doesn’t deserve any of this shit.” She glared at Percy. 

“I’m probably breaking it off with Annabeth.” Percy told them both. That came as a shock to everyone. Jason and Piper both stared with shocked and confused expressions. Piper shook it off. 

“You’re still cheating, Percy! This still isn’t okay! You’d better tell her what you’ve done.”

Percy swallowed. “Fine! If you admit what you did, and apologize to Jason. He didn’t deserve that.”

“Well he obviously isn’t above cheating either!” Piper spat back, grinding her teeth. “I’m sorry I cheated on you once, Jason, but you just did the exact same thing to me just now. You can’t get angry at me!”

“Everyone shut up!” Jason shook his head, covering his ears. “I’ve had enough. I really really don’t want to talk to you right now, Piper. Or you, Percy. Sorry. You have to go sort things out with Annabeth.” He shook, his head, and began walking away. “I’ll see you two later. I’ll be in my cabin.”

Piper and Percy both watched him go before saying anything else. Once he was far away, Piper turned to Percy, poking him in the chest. “You had better tell Annabeth about this.”

Percy scowled. “Wh-What?”

“Or I’m telling her! She deserves to know as soon as possible.”

“You can’t do that! You wouldn’t!” He scowled. “You cheated on Jason and told no one. You should take your own stupid advice!”

“Go tell her, Percy. Or I will. If she doesn’t know by tonight... well you’ll be in a hell of a lot more trouble.”

Percy watched as Piper walked away, swallowing. A lot was running through his brain, and he was feeling overwhelmed. Jason and Piper and. Annabeth. Gods, Annabeth. He mentally scolded himself for this. He’d ruined everything for a stupid kiss. He didn’t even realized he liked Jason before told. 

He walked through the woods, heading back towards camp. He took his time, think about what to say to Annabeth. She’d definitely be angry. And he wasn’t lying about breaking up with her, he felt like it was the right thing to do. Though he avoided thinking about why. 

It’s not that he didn’t love Annabeth, that was a dumb thought. He did love her. But he didn’t feel right about being with her, since... well, he had feelings for someone else. A tall blond, with beautiful blue eyes... 

Percy shook his head. Jason. He had feelings for Jason. That was... crazy to think about. Jason was his best bro, and he... was crushing hard on him. He wanted to laugh, it was so nuts. He arrived back at camp, swallowing. He could see Annabeth talking to Piper not too far away. He headed over, hoping Piper wasn’t already spilling about what happened. 

They stopped talking when Percy got close, Annabeth looking over. She didn’t look angry, but it was hard to tell with her. 

Percy smiled at Annabeth, standing next to her. “What I miss?”

Piper looked at him, shooting a small glare. Percy worried about her. He knew they were friends, but Piper was an Aphrodite kid and he had messed with her boyfriend. She could ruin him if she wanted to. She could charmspeak Annabeth into hating him. She could do the same with Jason, and all of his friends. He tried to tell himself that Piper would do that, but he was too into his own head. So he did what he was used to doing and just faked his emotions. 

“Just talking about stuff. Where’d you and Jason run off to?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I saw you two leaving his cabin.”

“Right.” Percy bit his lip. “Well, that’s what I wanted to.. um, could we—“ Percy stopped, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He didn’t realize how nervous he was. 

“Never mind, actually. I have to... I’ll see you are.” Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran off. 

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other. 

“What the hell was that?” Annabeth snorted. 

 

Percy headed towards the cabins, taking a few deep breaths. He opened the door to the Hades cabin. Nico wasn’t his first choice in someone to talk to, especially about his love life, but this was different. He walked in, taking a look around. 

“Yeah?” Nico glanced over. “What do you want?”

“Some help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished that faster than I would <3


	4. I’ll do it... later

Percy decided that before he talked to Annabeth... he had things to do. He knew that he was just delaying the inevitable. But if it was inevitable, he could have a few more minutes to wait, right? He decided to check on Jason. 

He walked over to his cabin, peeking inside before entering. 

Jason and Piper were sitting together on the floor, talking quietly. Percy couldn’t really hear them, but they seemed to have calmed down. Which was good or whatever. 

He walked in, clearing his throat to get their attention and shoving his hands into his pockets. “You’re everywhere today, Pipes.”

Piper raised an eyebrow. Percy noted that she was definitely not in the mood for jokes. 

“You pussied out.” Piper informed him. 

“Did not. Maybe a little. I’ll do it soon.” 

Jason frowned at them. “What’s she talking about?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Percy went over, sitting next to Jason. Piper looked him up and down before standing up, fiddling with her braids. “Well I am not staying in here with the two of you. Sorry. Kinda.” She headed towards the door. 

“Goodbye to you too.” Jason said as she slammed the door. He rolled his eyes. “That woman is... never mind.” He leaned back on his hands, glancing around the room, avoiding looking at Percy. 

Percy stared over at him, examining his face. Jason’s blue eyes flickered around the room, as bit at his lip, right below the small scar on his face. 

“So... what are we doing?” Percy asked, after what felt like an hour. 

Jason looked back over, shaking his head. “I don’t know, Perce. Did you tell Annabeth?” He could tell immediately afterwards that Percy hadn’t. He looked away and looked upset. Jason sighed, taking his hand. 

“If... if you really want to, we could be together.”

“What?” Percy looked up, his eyes widening. 

“If you want to. You said that you and Annabeth are done, and Piper and I are done, I’m assuming. And I definitely really care about you...”

Percy swallowed. “I’d like that. Yeah, man. Sure.”

Jason laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed Percy by the waist and tugged him closer, unable to control himself. He planted small kisses all over his face. Percy began laughing and so did Jason, the two of them on the floor, Percy wrestling to get away. 

Eventually, Jason had the boy pinned down, a grin spreading across his face. Percy blushed and laughed at his lover. Then the two kissed, pressing together, holding each other’s hands. 

Percy pulled away, staring into Jason’s eyes. “I. I think..” he swallowed, “I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too.” Jason pulled him back into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna do at least 2 more chapter. Should I do more than that, or?


	5. Fine, I’ll tell her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re so nice and you’re so smart  
> You’re such a good friend I have to break your heart  
> I’ll tell you that I love you, then I’ll tear your world apart  
> Just pretend I didn’t tear your world apart  
> (((So Nice, So Smart)))

Percy and Jason stood near the Athena cabin, Jason was trying to make sure Percy didn’t run off this time. Percy was trying not to have a panic attack. It wasn’t going well. 

“Cmon, man...” Jason rubbed Percy’s arm. “You can do it. You have to, unless you want her to find out through someone else...”

“No.” Percy shook his head. “No way. I can do it.” He began to walk forward, his body shaky. He did not want to do this, and as recent as yesterday, he would never even of thought about doing it. It would of seemed crazy. But now, with Jason... Percy knew what he had to do. 

Percy walked into the Athena cabin, most of the campers turning to at least glance at him. A few greeted him, and he gave a small wave around. He spotted Annabeth on her bed, sitting and fiddling with some sort of box puzzle. Percy didn’t ask about it. 

He walked up to her, leaning forward to glance at what she was doing. “Hi.”

Annabeth glanced up. “Oh, hi Percy.”

“Could you and I talk?” He glanced around. “Alone, I mean. Outside.” Percy watched his friend study his face, before giving a small nod. She took his hand, and the two headed out of the Athena cabin, Annabeth grabbed ahold of Percy’s hand. Cause that made him feel better. 

Jason gave Percy a subtle looking of reassurance as they passed by him, heading into the woods. 

Percy and Annabeth walked in, just far enough that they couldn’t see camp anymore. Then Percy stopped, leaning against a tree, separating himself from Annabeth. 

He looked up at the girl standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips, and her grey eyes were very impatient and.. afraid? Percy wasn’t sure about that one. 

Percy let out a small sigh, wondering how to say this. He had thought it out countless times in his head, but nothing ever sounded right. So he just said whatever same to his head, which was not a good idea. 

“I think we need to break up.” Way to be gentle with her. Percy mentally scolded himself. 

“What?” Annabeth looked taken aback. “What did you just say?

“I think we need to break up. Listen, Annabeth—“

Annabeth shook her head, shushing him. “No, no. You can’t be serious, Percy—“

“Listen! I love you, but I think we—“

“Percy, you’re not making sense. Why do we—“

“I’M IN LOVE WITH JASON.” Percy yelled over her, his face red. He swallowed, and the two stared at each other in complete silence. Annabeth’s eyes were wide, and she obviously didn’t know what to make of this. 

“Jason? You’re..” Annabeth took a small step back. She was crying now, but trying not to make it too obvious. Percy was also crying, but he was making no effort to hide it. 

“You’re.. in love.. with Jason?” Annabeth asked slowly, shaking her head. “When.. how.. you’re what?”

“Well... Piper cheated on Jason, then Jason talked to me about it, and we talked more... and then we kissed... and...” Percy sighed, rubbing his face. “I love him.”

“You think you’re in love with him because you kissed him? Percy that isn’t—“

Percy shut her up, shaking his head. “It’s not just because of that, Annabeth. I really care about him. I want... I want to be with him. And that means that we have to break up.” It was hard to be brutally honest when everyone was already crying, but Percy didn’t know what else he could do to crack through that hard shell of hers. 

Percy leaned back against the tree more, watching as Annabeth came closer. He prepared to be hit, or yelled at, but she wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry harder. Percy started at her, his eyes wide as he bit down on his lip. 

“I-I’m sorry, Annabeth..”

Annabeth stayed silent for a minute, trying to calm herself down. When she did, she pulled away, wiping her face. Her eyes and face were red, and she avoided eye contact with Percy. 

“I have to go, Percy. I’ll... I’ll see you around soon, okay? We’re not done with this.” And with that, she ran off back towards camp, Percy watching her go. He let out a long sigh as he headed back as well, deciding that he needed Jason to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Percy, finally.


	6. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason cuddle

Percy and Jason collapsed onto Percy’s bed, Jason holding Percy close to him, placing his glasses on the bedside table. Percy was still shaken up from what happened with Annabeth yesterday, and he couldn’t believe that it had happened. He had broken up with Annabeth. He couldn’t get here out of his head, but he wanted to, so he could relax with his... boyfriend? He wasn’t sure yet. 

“Hey, Jason?” Percy looked over at him, pressing a small kiss against his jaw. “Are we... are you my boyfriend?”

Jason laughed a bit, glancing down. “Jeez, I guess I am. Weird, huh?”

Percy laughed. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! Just never thought you’d like me like this.” Jason shrugged. “You’re an amazing, Percy. I’m a lucky guy.”

Percy smiled, shutting his eyes. “I’m the lucky one, Jason.”

“We’re both lucky. Let’s go with that, okay?”

“Sure..” He nodded, running his hands over Jason’s arms. 

Jason laughed, watching Percy, his blue eyes softening. “We shouldn’t stay in here for too long. People’ll get suspicious.”

“Screw em.” Percy shrugged, smirking over at his boyfriend. “It’s not like we’re doing anything bad~”

“The last thing we need is Chiron suspicious of us, Percy.” Jason snickered, playing with his boy’s dark hair. “But it’s not just that. I wanna actually take you on some sort of first date, yknow?”

“What are we gonna do around camp?” Percy asked, sitting up a bit, to get a better look at Jason, now that they were talking about something more serious. There was worry in his eyes, though Jason didn’t seem to notice.

Percy knew that if Annabeth saw him going out with someone already, that she would be upset about it. Annabeth knew about the two dating, but it was still insensitive to just make it all so public so soon. And people would begin to ask questions. 

Percy wasn’t sure if anyone even knew about the breakup yet. Well, Annabeth probably told Piper and maybe a couple of other friends, like Hazel or Juniper or Rachel... and then they probably told a few people... and everyone probably knew. Dammit. 

“I was thinking that we could just go to the beach or something.” Jason said, shrugging. “Well, that is, if your dad will be cool with us going out. Cause if not...”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” Percy snorted, laughing. “Don’t worry bout Poseidon. The beach sounds great. But how about... maybe tonight? That’s romantic.” Percy suggested, off the top of his head. Annabeth definitely wouldn’t be there them. 

“Like, after curfew? We’ll get eaten alive.”

“They won’t go underwater. We just have to be sneaky.” Percy grinned, looking up at his boyfriend. “Pretty please, Jason?”

“I can’t say no when you’re begging like that.” Jason winked, kissing Percy’s jaw. He climbed out of bed, stretching his arms. 

Percy couldn’t help but stare at Jason, a small smile on his face. Jason was extremely attractive. It was the first thing he noticed about him, though back down he had pushed that thought away. He wasn’t comfortable with those thoughts yet. And he was going through a lot anyway. 

Percy got up as well, grinning and heading towards the door. “Let’s head back out. I have things to do. But I’ll meet you at the beach, say... four hours?”

“Sure thing.” Jason said, glancing at the watch on his wrist, squinting as he was not wearing his glasses. 

Percy snorted at him, grabbing Jason’s glasses and setting them on his own face. “Bye Jason. Love ya~”

“Wow, Percy I... Percy!” Jason chased Percy out of the cabin, Percy laughing and running from his boyfriend, a wide grin on his face.


	7. Training with demons

After getting Jason’s glasses taken away from him by Jason, Percy ended up heading over to the training area. He had volunteered to show a few new campers the ropes, along with Nico di Angelo, Winnie Thorne, and... Annabeth Chase. Percy had admittedly forgotten about that last one. 

Apparently the others had heard the news about Annabeth and him. Annabeth wasn’t around yet, but Nico came up immediately and asked about it, though he hasn’t mentioned Jason. Thank the gods that Annabeth has the decency to leave that part out. 

“Hey, Perce. Annabeth told me about what happened.”

Percy nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Uh, yeah. Does everyone know..?”

“It’s making its way around. No one ever thought... well, you know.”

“Yep.” Percy swallowed. “Anyways, where are the kids?”

“Annabeth and Thorne are getting them as we speak.” Nico glanced around, one hand on his hip, the other on his sword hilt. “Did you wanna tell me what happened?”

“Maybe later.” Percy sucked in a breath as he heard voices approaching. Hopefully this wouldn’t go on for too long. Jason would be waiting for him in a few hours, and he was definitely not missing that. 

Annabeth and Thorne approached with three younger campers. Probably around 11-12, the same age as Percy when he arrived at camp. That was a... weird memory, to say the least. It was awful, after what had happened to his mom and the fight with the Minotaur, but it probably wouldn’t make the top 10 if he thought about his worst memories. And thinking about those sounds like a horrible idea. 

Looking around at the kids coming towards him, Percy smiled a bit, giving them a wave. Once they came over, they settled down a bit, all giving Percy weird looks he didn’t understand. He thought for a second Annabeth might of said something about him, but he knew she wouldn’t do that. 

The kids seemed sort of... excited/nervous? The three seemed sort of whispered to each other and kept looking at Percy while Annabeth and Thorne went to go grab some supplies. Nico took this time to quickly introduce Percy to the kids. 

There was a Elizabeth, a sweet girl who was recently claimed by Hebe. There was Alder, a quiet son of Demeter. And there was Cerne, an extremely new boy who hadn’t yet been claimed. 

Percy felt for the poor kids. Being a demigod sucked, especially when you’re new and don’t know anything. It’s all so confusing and scary. They why he had signed up to do this in the first place. But he suddenly felt like shouldn’t be the one teaching these kids anything. He definitely didn’t consider himself the best fighter at camp, and they deserved the best training. All the kids here did. There wasn’t all that much he felt that he could teach them, other than basic things and random tips. 

Percy watched Annabeth and Thorne set up, and thought about sneaking out, which made him sort of guilty.

But Percy pushed through everything, and thankfully he didn’t have to do a lot. Annabeth did a lot of the talking for a while, talking about some safety rules and stuff that’s Percy really didn’t listen to. He didn’t have the attention span, and neither did the kids. 

Percy’s job quickly became to keep the young demigods in line, because... they were horrible. Perhaps this is why the four had been asked to do a private lesson because... oh gods. 

For hours, Percy had to made sure the kids didn’t wander away, get stabbed, or kill each other. Try getting a group of big, armed, hyperactive dogs to sit and be quiet for hours. By the time Percy realized that it was almost time to meet up with Jason, he was completely exhausted. 

Percy went over to Annabeth, keeping an eye on the kids as he did so. He did not trust the little monsters. 

“Hey. Sorry, I actually have to go.” He told her, lacing his fingers together. He was afraid she’d be upset with him, or give him dirty looks. 

Instead, Annabeth looked up, her grey eyes empty and tired. She gave Percy a small nod and waved him off. “We’ve got them. It’s almost over anyway. Go ahead.”

Percy swallowed, nodding and stepping back, feeling guilty. “Right. I’ll.. I’ll see you around.” He told her, than began walking away. Annabeth didn’t look very well, he shouldn’t be leaving. But there was three of them... they could handle those kids for a little while longer. 

Percy tried to clear his mind, walking to the beach where, thankfully, Jason was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. I’ve been kinda busy and figuring out some shiz, so. The next one will have lots more cuts Jason and Percy, I swear. ;p

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here! If anyone actually read this, thank you so much. Any comments are really appreciated.


End file.
